Coincidence or Fate
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Kakashi has his book stolen and now has to deal with this boy? Not only that but other problems arise that Kakashi doesn't know about. Will he ever find out? KakaOC M/M
1. Book Thief!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T-T Masashi Kishimoto does!

_Summary: Kaka/OC, yes there is yaoi, yes there will be a lemon or two and no I do not intend to give it up right away Muahahahaha! But just when it gets good, just you think it's there and you're hanging by that nail it suddenly is, yes…yes………Noooo… . Sorry where are my manners…must have left them at the pound, but yes this Rabbitzan intends to give you a nice juicy fanfiction of a young boy who ventures to Konoha he runs into a few people learns some things and OMG, yes, Lemon… You must read to find out the rest. Cheerio!_

Beta'd by: Juliannanight/Julianna, Oomki

------

A white haired ninja sat in a tree near his village, reading in the almost peaceful silence. He was close to a fairly interesting part in the story, a part that he had been waiting for. It was a fairly climactic chapter of the story. He had been hanging on by a thread of sorts wondering what was going to happen yet almost knowing at the same time. The light teases to his imagination were almost unbearable. A light snap was the only warning he received that anything was nearby. Quicker than a flash his book was swept from his hand by a giant black cat. He blinked a few times as he watched the agile form land with a light thud. It sped off through the woods. He leapt and dashed after the fleeing cat. The cat was the quicker and with its wonderful agility wove its way through an intricate path it must have traced several times before.

It wasn't long before he had to give up on the chase. He had lost all trace of the creature and was definitely not going to find any clues at the rate he was going. He leapt up to a tree branch and looked around before cursing his luck. Kakashi began heading back to village when something along the way caught his eye. Pausing only a moment he silently watched a boy below him that appeared to be napping. The newcomer didn't look like he was from Konoha. Kakashi's attention, however, was soon drawn to a lone figure that had dropped from a tree and slunk close to the young boy. To his horror he realized the figure was the cat from before. Had he decided to leap down he might miss something important, so instead he chose to wait and watch as the boy reached a hand out to the cat.

"What do you have there, Khallia," he asked. The boy took the book and read the title before sifting through the pages gently, and with great care. Kakashi took this time to leap down and surprise the two.

"Hey!" he said to the boy, glaring. The newcomer yelped and leaped up, tossing the book to the cat's open maw. He dashed off in one direction while the cat disappeared off in another, Kakashi allowed a chuckle before chasing after the boy. It was much easier to keep up with the boy than the cat. Besides if he could catch the boy he could get the boy to call the cat. His plan was flawless, though he didn't realize there was a catch. The boy leapt up suddenly onto a nearby tree branch, and then as though he were traveling through a layer of water disappeared into the tree itself. Kakashi leapt up to that same branch and touched the area where the boy had disappeared. A curse escaped his lips. No, the tree was as solid as it appeared. Swiftly he turned around and leaned up against the trunk then slid to a sitting position on the branch. Sighing lightly as he peered skyward he thought of another plan. This one would just have to work, it just had to!

Unexpectedly a figure leapt out above him and landed directly in front of him on the branch. "Why are you following me!?" the boy asked. He leapt away as Kakashi jumped to his feet. The young boy stood on the branch across from the skilled ninja, his back against the trunk in case Kakashi tried anything funny. "Answer me!" the boy yelled stepping forward as a throwing knife whizzed by where he had just been standing. Slamming his hand against the trunk, the boy looked toward the new opponent. The new opponent, a young boy, stood on a nearby branch. He had bright yellow spiky hair and brown eyes. The kid wore a yellow-orange uniform of sorts and he had whisker like markings on his face. Kakashi leapt forward while the boy was distracted pulling a throwing knife to the boy's throat. His hand kept a firm hold on the boy's shoulder.

"Call your cat now," Kakashi said in a threatening manner.

"What do you take me for an idiot?" the boy asked his skin changing to bark that sunk into the tree itself. Shock took over Kakashi. He stood there stareing even as the boy appeared from the tree behind him.

"Kakashi behind you," Naruto yelled. Kakashi spun, forming a hand sign and prepared himself for what was to come.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Why are you following me?" Kakashi sighed. He relaxed and held up a hand to stop Naruto from taking action.

"You're cat took my book," Kakashi replied. "You're also quite a suspicious young boy. I've never seen you before, so you must not be from Konoha."

"Oh, it's your book is it? That's too bad, nothing I can do about that," he replied smugly. Kakashi glared a bit but another thought popped into his head as he watched the boy leaning against the tree.

"Naruto, go back to Konoha, I'll get my book back, don't worry," he promised nodding to the kid. Naruto was about to argue but the glare Kakashi gave was enough justification to make him take his leave. Once alone, Kakashi leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was standing in. "So you want to read it?" he asked, catching a serious look from the boy.

"Maybe," the boy cautiously replied. The ninja smiled inwardly at this, this boy amused him slightly. "And if I do?" Kakashi closed his eyes

"How about I let you borrow it, under one condition," he opened his eyes to see the boy's reaction. _Good, I have his attention,_ Kakashi thought. "The condition is that you have to return it, when you've finished reading for the day."

"And if I want to borrow it again?" the boy asked, making Kakashi think for a long time.

"Then you can ask the next day," he finally decided.

"Ok, I promise to bring it back before dark," the boy replied. Kakashi sighed and leapt away, _before dark, huh…_ he thought. Unknowingly he traveled, not noticing that something was following him, until he turned around and looked up at the black cat. Those large golden orbs peered intently down at him. It didn't have the book with it. He sighed as he continued on his way looking around for the cat, occasionally, as he traversed the village to his home. He entered, closed the door behind him and laid down to rest as he wondered what he was supposed to do now.

------

A light scratching noise woke the ninja from a nap he hadn't realized he had taken. The rest was welcome, though, and quite refreshing. He stood and opened the door only to find the golden eyed cat holding the book up to him. Taking the book he offered a thank you to the fleeing creature before closing the door and placing the book back where it belonged. The sun was setting allowing him to decide that a good night's rest was in order. He sighed lying down once more.

------

Light glared in through a nearby window but it was unusually dim. Kakashi allowed a lid to lazily slit open. He sat up slightly his eye widening as he realized the boy from yesterday was crouching above him. Peering around the room he noted the cat had come to and was lounging not far from the bed. A completely oblivious and unusually bright smile greeted Kakashi's mild surprise. The current position he was in wasn't exactly comfortable given the situation. "I came to see if I could borrow the book today." The ninja's face became expressionless once more as he lay back down to peer up at the strange male. Too many questions rambled around in his skull to even decide if he wanted to know the answer to any of them.

"Ok, but I'll need it back before noon," the boy looked overtly happy yet somehow a bit disappointed at the same time.

"Maybe I can find out what's going to happen between them before I have to return it this time!" he replied smiling. Kakashi sat up to look the boy directly in the eyes.

"Do you really want to know what happens?" he asked. The boy nodded and moved a bit closer at Kakashi's beckoning. Again, Kakashi beckoned and the boy again moved closer so that now their noses were almost touching. Suddenly Kakashi closed the gap there lips connecting with only the mask between the two. The boy didn't even notice that Kakashi had slipped a hand behind his head until he tried to pull away. Kakashi wasn't about to let this one go, not right away anyway. When he finally released the boy expected to see disgust or shame. He wasn't prepared for the response that was instead given to him.

"Is that…all they do?" The question shocked Kakashi. Once his thoughts were collected, however, a malicious idea came to mind. One that for some odd reason he actually wanted to fulfill. A smile crept slowly and unnoticeably to his face. The next few movements had the boy lying on his back and Kakashi on top gently nestled between the other's legs.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered into the others ear. He could feel the shiver that ran the through the young males body. The boy almost said yes but that wasn't enough permission for the ninja. No he refused to take him under the pretense of what wasn't full or true permission for such an act. "Let me rephrase that, do you want me to show you?"

"I-I…" the boy stuttered revealing all that Kakashi needed to know. He could tell the boy was terrified of what he was suggesting making him regret rephrasing his question. The eyes didn't reveal any such fear, confusing Kakashi when he pulled up to look. He waited, thinking that he already knew the answer. "W-w-will it h-hurt?" The white haired ninja could not find any will to say a word at that moment. Perhaps it was shock, perhaps he was just stunned, but for whatever reason he could not find a voice with which to speak.

"If I were not skilled…yes," he replied gauging the reaction. The response was a widening of the boy's brown eyes, revealing a bit of that fear he had heard not long before. But, the boy seemed to relax as he mouthed the word "if". "But I've heard that, with my experience, it hardly hurts at all." The boy relaxed entirely allowing a sigh to escape. It was a cutesy kind of sigh, almost girlish in a way. Kakashi moved closer wrapping his arms underneath the boy's arms and grabbing the top of the thin shoulders. He then pulled the downward while giving a rough, wanting thrust. A gasp greeted his ear, one of surprise, at the sudden action. He hoped the boy now knew what he was getting into and would ask him to stop but another side of him wanted to continue and take the boy then and there.

_Sneak peek:__The boy stumbled from the bed, worrying Kakashi a bit. He wondered what was going through the boy's mind at that time. The boy turned suddenly smiling a bit sadly. _Is he disappointed?_ He asked himself._


	2. May I Borrow?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto! TT Masashi Kishimoto does!

_Recap: Kakashi was minding his own business reading when all of a sudden some Cat attacks stealing his book!! He gave chase but lost the cat and spotted a mysterious visitor on the return trip. Who was this kid and why did he turn Kakashi's world upside down? Why is this kid obsessed with Kakashi's book anyway?_

_ ------  
_

"I-I dunno if I can," The boy finally spoke up giving a slight push. The ninja smiled understandingly and rolled off the boy allowing him some room to breath. He expected the boy to try to get as far away from him as possible but instead the boy curled up against him. Before Kakashi could think better of the action he rolled over to face the boy gently stroking the side of that beautiful face. A growl like purr was his only warning before the claw struck near where he had been laying only moment's before. The large cat climbed up onto the bed receiving a smack on its hind quarters, from a disgruntled boy. It mewed in protest and gave a glare to Kakashi. Kneeling at the end of the bed he waited, ready to fend off the cat should it try another stunt like that.

"So I guess you were telling the truth about not being able to control it," Kakashi mused.

"No I wasn't. See, this is only a shadow panther. No matter how real it looks or seems, it can't attack. It can swipe at things but its claws can't hurt anyone. I guess you could say her bark is worse than her bite," the boy smiled. Kakashi's look softened a bit returning to his usual bored expression. It made more sense as he thought about it. The cat couldn't actually harm him so he wouldn't have noticed the cat trying earlier. He had only moved when he became aware of the attack. "Funny thing is I learned this from my mother at a young age but I can't seem to master it enough to make it bend to my will."

"Hmm," Kakashi seemed to be thinking quite thoroughly about something. The boy stumbled from the bed, worrying Kakashi a bit. He wondered what was going through the boy's mind at that time. The boy turned suddenly smiling a bit sadly. _Is he disappointed?_ He asked himself. "I might be able to find out something about it for you, to help you a bit." The smile turned a bit brighter and more hopeful.

"Really!?" he asked. At Kakashi's nod the boy leapt at him nearly knocking the ninja over in his excitement and again he found himself in a rather compromising situation. A knock interrupted Kakashi's thoughts and startled the boy causing him to stand and search about frantically. The ninja leapt up at the next sounding knock, calming the boy a bit before walking over to answer the door.

Iruka stood waiting as the door slowly opened to show a disgruntled Kakashi. "What are you doing? You are seriously late!" Iruka berated causing the other to back away slightly. Inviting himself in Iruka continued, "Do you have any idea what your students are doing right now?" Before Kakashi could respond the other answered. "They're waiting for you!" Kakashi felt a pang of guilt, he had completely forgotten, something he never does.

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi asked looking rather sheepish.

"No you're not but they said you will be," Iruka replied raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened as he spied a piece of paper, "'I promise I'll bring your book back before noon'?" Iruka read aloud. Like a flash, Kakashi sprung to life checking the pouch where he had stowed the book and sure enough it was gone.

"Damn," he muttered. Kakashi sighed, quickly tossed on his equipment and stopped at the door. "I shouldn't keep them waiting, I s'pose. This time, however, I have a real reason for being late."

"Where do you think the culprit went?" Iruka asked.

"Uh," the white haired ninja spun around suddenly waving his hands a bit to ward off Iruka's apparent killer intent. "Don't worry, he didn't steal it, well he did but that was yesterday. I told him it was ok for today but," he stopped seeing the impatient look Iruka was giving him.

"Alright Kakashi what's going on?" he asked, not very happily either. Running a hand through his hair Kakashi began his explanation, not leaving out a single detail in the beginning. As the story progressed to when the boy had entered the room he left out much of the details and fluffed it up a bit to make it sound as though nothing happened. Iruka wasn't buying the last part but could easily see the first part of the story. It seemed much more plausible.

"Iruka, do you know anything about shadow panthers?" Kakashi asked.

"Depends do you ever intend to tell me 'everything' that happened?" Iruka asked. Kakashi sighed as his unseen face flushed quite heatedly and nodded knowing that if he spoke his voice would give away too much.

"You don't expect me to train this thief though do you, Kakashi?" Kakashi smiled moving closer, almost too close.

"Please?" he begged. Sighing slightly, Iruka nodded and walked toward the door mumbling something incoherent. "Thanks Iruka!" he replied cheerfully before racing off to face the wrath of his team.

------

Kakashi landed lightly upon the beam as per usual but almost instantly had to leap away avoiding one of Naruto's ferocious attacks. "You seem more, hostile today," he noted. Landing a ways away he once again had to avoid another attack this one from Sasuke. While dodging the assault from Sasuke, he almost fell directly into Sakura's well prepared attack. He leapt off a tree to land away from the group.

"So what's your excuse this time, sensei?" Sasuke demanded angrily. They were all glaring at the white haired ninja. Kakashi put his hands up in hopes that he could either ward off anymore attacks or distract them long enough for him to escape if need be.

"Naruto, you remember that boy yesterday, right?" Naruto's glare softened a bit and he nodded. "Well he knows where I stay now. He returned the book but asked for it again this morning. That's why I was late." Sasuke looked to Naruto in disbelief then back at Kakashi whom was now a bit more relaxed. Sakura was the first to nod accepting the excuse, then Naruto. Sasuke was the only one who couldn't believe the lame excuse.

"I want proof," Sasuke stated. The white haired male nodded and began walking towards the woods. The three followed silently each wondering if the thief was truly there, only Naruto knew for sure. It wasn't long before Sakura and Naruto began a conversation that lasted most of the trip. She kept asking about what the boy looked like and if he was dangerous. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest where Iruka appeared from quite suddenly, surprising everyone.

"I can't seem to find any trace of the boy you spoke of," he paused upon seeing the entire team gathered. "Eh, sorry Kakashi…"

"Its fine, they know," Kakashi replied, in a somewhat bored fashion. He walked a bit past Iruka before he rounded on them all. "Follow me closely but not close enough to be seen and what ever you do, do not attack him, he's kind of flighty." They all nodded, Kakashi turned then jumped up into the trees and raced towards the last place he had seen the youth. Unable to sense the boy, Kakashi followed the path blindly. He knew he would never be able to sense him even if he wanted to. Pausing only once during his flight to change direction on a whim. Not long after that he sensed something, surprising him greatly. Kakashi turned and leapt off towards the intensifying atmosphere, almost absolutely certain that the boy was calling someone or something. He smiled as he landed on the branch in front of the boy. Eyes wide the youth looked up from his reading to stare at Kakashi whom sat and watched him.

"Uh…Am I late?" the boy asked before looking up only to realize that it wasn't even close to the time yet. "Or do you need it back right now?"

"Is that him?" Iruka asked startling the youth. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy suddenly calming him.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you I promise," he whispered. The boy nodded and relaxed a bit, his hand placed on the branch just in case. The ninja moved away slightly and was about to introduce everyone starting with himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi and…" He pointed to Iruka but the other interrupted.

"Umino Iruka," he stuttered in mere shock, interrupting Kakashi. Sakura whispered something to Naruto that Kakashi couldn't hear but Naruto, Iruka and Sasuke gave her an incredulous look for it. Kakashi could only guess what she had said but he almost didn't want to know.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said deciding to keep it short this time.

"Haruna Sakura," the pink haired female replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the last male replied looking away for a brief second. He turned back just in time to see the male dissipate into the tree. Shock covered Sasuke's face and reflected on two of the other's as well. They all stood ready in case the boy decided to attack. The white haired ninja could only shake his head at the sight. Turning just in time, Iruka was the first to see the boy reappear near him.

"I'm Tanaroa Hneale," the boy replied holding one hand out in greeting while the other remained on the tree, just in case. The others turned towards him. Sakura blushed a bit as she moved to get a better view. Like a flash, a giant black cat tackled Iruka as he went to take Hneale's hand in welcome. "Khallia, no, off!" the boy gave the cat a firm smack on it's hindquarters to make her get off of Iruka. "He wasn't going to hurt me," he then looked to Iruka. "Were you?" The question threw the young Chunin off a bit, Kakashi smiled benignly when Iruka looked to him questioningly.

"No, of course not," he replied as he attempted to stand. Hneale grabbed Iruka's hand and helped him to his feet. "So, I hear you have trouble controlling your cat?"

"Shadow panther," The boy firmly corrected his eyes wide with interest. The white haired ninja sighed suddenly, startling the boy he had appeared beside. Kakashi realized too late that the youth hadn't realized he had moved. The boy issued a startled squeak and disappeared into the tree. The others all stared accusingly at Kakashi whom only offered a sheepish grin. Sakura sighed and walked away from the group heading where she thought the boy had disappeared to. She smiled as not more than fifty paces away from her starting point sat Hneale. Walking up cautiously and being sure to announce herself, Sakura chose to sit beside the youth who seemed not much older than Naruto and her.

"Must have slipped his mind to warn you," she noted attempting to skim the page he was reading. "Is that Kakashi's book?"

"Yea, he's letting me borrow it until noon," he replied turning the page and reading with intense interest. "He'll probably come looking for you, you know that right?"

"Sakura!" the far away voice of Naruto called. Standing suddenly, the boy showed his need for flight upon his face. Sakura stood as well wrapping her arms around the boy.

"Don't be so afraid of us, we won't hurt you," she said before releasing him. A blush played lightly across the boys face. It was kind of cute in a way.

"I know," he replied giving a smile before slipping the book into a pouch at his hip. In a blink he was gone causing Sakura to blink a few more times before turning to see that Naruto and the others had finally found her. Kakashi knew from the look on Sakura's face that she had indeed found Hneale but keeping tabs on the elusive boy was another problem all in its own.

------

_Sneak peek: Kakashi tensed every time he saw a movement and had to restrain himself every time he heard even the slightest of sound. He waited unsure of what to do._


	3. Time for Some Training!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto! TT Masashi Kishimoto does!

_Recap: A surprise visitor knocked on Kakashi's door causing the boy to freak out and vanish not only once but twice. Well at least the characters are all introduced. Well done Kakashi! A !_

------

Kakashi sighed, knowing he would have to come back and make it up to the youth later on. "Well, Iruka, the rest is up to you," Kakashi replied smiling. The other sighed and turned away while Kakashi led his students back towards Konoha.

------

Somehow he knew it would come down to this but someone had to do it. This would be the first time he, Iruka, ever had a substitute and he was sure this certainly wouldn't be the last he was sure. He just hoped he wouldn't have to spend the whole day searching for the youth. About to begin searching, he leapt up to a nearby branch and nearly fell off in surprise.

"So you weren't going to go with them?" Iruka turned around to face the young boy he had met earlier. Sighing lightly he shook his head. The boy gave him a skeptical look and touched the tree.

"Wait, hear me out," Iruka pleaded taking a seat as the boy disappeared. Iruka growled inwardly before letting a sigh loose. Perhaps this was going to be harder than he thought.

"So, why are staying?" the boy's voice from his right. He looked to Hneale and was about to answer but couldn't seem to find the words. This pause made the boy become wary. Iruka looked away.

"Kakashi asked me to help you, I said I would," Iruka looked to see the boy's reaction. Hneale's eyes lit up suddenly and smile graced his face.

"You will!?" Iruka nodded, confirming that he would help. The boy leapt from the branch suddenly, motioning Iruka to follow. Leaping from the branch as well, he followed the boy's lead through the tree's, low hanging branches and brush to a clearing beside a small stream. Odd, there shouldn't have been a stream here, at least as far as Iruka knew. He peered about a while, before recognition of the area sunk in. "Is this place fine?" Iruka was pulled from his thoughts at that moment and was brought back to what was happening.

"Yes, its fine," he replied.

------

The afternoon arrived much too slowly for Kakashi. He was waiting while at the same time keeping an eye on Naruto and the others. There was no sign of the young boy at all. This revelation worried Kakashi a bit, but he waited at least until after their training session was over.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, let's end it here for today," Kakashi said suddenly. The sun was already heading towards the other horizon when Kakashi set out through the forest towards where he expected the boy to be waiting. Finally he was alone for the night and could do as he pleased. What did he plan to do after visiting Hneale? He pondered this for a while before slowing and coming to a complete stop at the sound of two voices somewhere below him. He stealthily moved closer not wanting to startle the two that were talking. Was that Hneale's voice or Iruka's? He stopped when he could hear them clear enough.

"What made you want to read this anyway?" the first male asked.

"I don't really know, it seemed interesting when I looked at it," The second male replied. Kakashi inched closer to get a better view at the two. Shock took over Kakashi's entire being when he finally caught a glimpse. Iruka had an arm around Hneale's shoulder and both of them were reading the book the boy had borrowed. They were lying in the grass perhaps after training for quite a while from what Kakashi could see. Kakashi's first thought was to leave but a part of him told him to stay just to make sure.

Iruka stopped reading. He was already too excited for his own good. He couldn't even think straight let alone attempt to figure out why Kakashi had such a book in his possession. Taking this chance he looked over the exhausted boy beside him. There was no doubt this male was attractive in more ways then just one. "How old are you?" Iruka asked suddenly pulling the boy from his reading. He could feel the boy tense and move away slightly. Iruka wrapped his other arm around the boy reassuringly, hoping that this chance wasn't going to be a wasted effort. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine," The boy replied returning to his reading. Iruka slowly repositioned his hand over the boy's heart. The beats were rhythmic and fast further heightening Iruka's want. He leaned kissing the boy's cheek then the jaw line gently caressingly, inching his way to the most sensitive part of the neck. Once achieving this goal he began nibbling slightly. Softly, the boy moaned, it was like music to Iruka's ears as he continued teasing the sensitive area.

Kakashi tensed every time he saw a movement and had to restrain himself every time he heard even the slightest of sound. He waited unsure of what to do. He couldn't just go down there and stop Iruka, unless the boy had stated that he did not want to go through with such an act. Stopping himself once more Kakashi finally decided that perhaps it was time to leave when the young boy finally said something.

"I can't," the boy said suddenly. "Please." Iruka stopped pulling himself up slightly to look into the boy's terrified eyes. He ran his fingers along the side of the boy's face comfortingly.

"I won't hurt you," Iruka replied voicing what the boy could not.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'm…not ready," the boy stuttered. Iruka beamed a knowing smile before releasing the boy. Hneale stood and began walking quickly towards the woods, almost in a hurried manner.

"Can we meet here tomorrow?" Iruka asked suddenly. The boy stopped and turned almost fearful. "Training only, I promise." Hneale smiled and nodded before running off through the woods towards the place Kakashi had found him earlier hoping to find the white haired Ninja. Turning suddenly he gasped, unable to stop as he collided into the exact person he had been looking for.

"Kakashi!" the boy breathed shivering slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine," he replied, resisting the urge to stroke the side of the boy's beautiful face. "Where do you stay? Anywhere I could get a hold of you at all?" Kakashi asked. The boy looked away slightly ashamed. "Would you like a place to stay? I mean if only for tonight?" The boy looked at him with a smile on his face which Kakashi returned wholeheartedly.

------

Kakashi lead the boy into a small apartment, it hadn't taken them long to walk the distance. A low growling greeted Kakashi and Hneale when they entered. Hneale patted the panther on its head causing the growling to stop. The cat whined and seemed quite distressed about something. Hneale turned to look at Kakashi with a bit of mistrust in his eyes but the mistrust soon changed to embarrassment and another feeling that the white haired ninja couldn't quite decipher. Kakashi felt slightly guilty standing there after getting somewhat of an idea of what the cat was distressed about.

"You…Khallia said, that you were there… and that you saw," Hneale looking at Kakashi.

"Yes, I'm sorry, forgive me?" Kakashi asked. He knew if he denied it he would be in much more trouble then before. The boy smiled slightly.

"What made you look for me?" Hneale asked smiling a bit his face lightening a bit.

"Well first of all you still have my book," The white haired ninja answered. "And one other reason…" he continued cryptically. "So do you want a tour?" Hneale laughed a bit.

"Nah, I think I can figure out where everything is on my own," The boy replied accepting the change in subject. "Besides, I don't want to be a burden." With that final word, Hneale began his own kind of self-tour. The boy hoped Kakashi would insist but at the same time he wanted to figure things out by himself. The white-haired male almost did insist but found the young one's curiosity a bit too cute to end the boy's fun. Allowing a sigh, Kakashi began to search around for a few items before heading off to take a nice, hot, relaxing bath. He stopped just before entering to peer at the boy one final time. Finally he could be completely comfortably concealed from the world. It was a treat for him to let go and fully relax in the hot waters.

------

Hneale paused to look at a picture he hadn't noticed before. He laughed as he recognized the three others in the picture. He turned away and began wandering again hoping to attempt to remember every detail. Soaking in every line and corner Hneale didn't want to miss a thing just in case he never got this chance again. He paused not far from the bath door, as it opened. He watched mesmerized. Hneale's eyes widened as a white haired male stepped over the threshold. The face was amazingly handsome. Hneale wanted to run but was too shocked by the sight.

Kakashi recognized the fear instantly and closed the distance between them wrapping his arms about the boy. "Kaka-shi?" the boy asked, feeling the wet droplets of water running over his own skin.

"Hai," Kakashi replied. The boy relaxed in the strong embrace. Kakashi, however, took the opportunity to tilt Hneale's head back and plant a kiss on those soft lips. Not taking his eyes off the boy, Kakashi released and walked away gauging the boy's reaction. Satisfied with the results, the white-haired ninja walked to the room. "There's only one room. If you want, you can sleep on the bed." The boy snapped out of his trance and turned towards where Kakashi now stood.

"Where will you sleep?

"Don't worry to much about it," Kakashi replied smiling. The boy walked forward closing the distance slightly.

"B-but…" he tried. Kakashi placed a finger to the boy's lips halting his progress.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Hneale nodded a bit sadly, offering a slight smile. A warm hand caressed the side of Hneale's face reassuring him. He trudged into the room and up to the bed he sat down removing everything but his pants and looked to the now closed door before lying down to sleep.

------

_Sneak Peek: Kakashi smiled running his hands on something smooth like silk. His hand traced the area before kissing the closest thing to his mouth and opening his eyes…_


End file.
